


Lupinus

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Not Rebellion Story Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Where Madoka and Homura had the chance to get a little closer.





	Lupinus

Homura cried over Mami’s body, shaking, and looked up at Madoka, steadfast and poised. Madoka didn’t shed any tears but it was the time for battle, and she regarded it with a quiet discipline.

“You’re going alone,” Homura managed, and her heart pounded painfully, and just as always with her heart she was powerless and weak.

“I have to protect this town,” Madoka said, against the growing wind and storm. Walpurgisnacht was almost here. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back, I promise.”

She walked to Homura, with the slightest of trembling, and placed her hands on Homura’s cheeks. She pressed a kiss to Homura’s forehead, and then she ran to face her adversary.

Homura rested her hand on where the phantom kiss remained and told herself that Madoka was just nervous because of the kiss. It would be like a folktale, where the hero returned after a tearful good-bye, whole and unharmed.

Then Homura could meet her, carry Mami to Kyubey, and wish her back to life. They could be happy.

It was only a few hours later that the hope was dashed to pieces and she cried over Madoka.

-

Homura fell from the ribbon bridge, landed safely on the ground, and before she could even get her thoughts together someone slammed into her, with the loudest squeal Homura ever heard.

“You did it, you did it, Homura! You were amazing!”

Madoka practically bounced, moving them both side to side, and she planted many kisses on Homura’s face, impulsively, happily.

“ _Goodness_ , Madoka, wait just a moment,” Mami said, her voice light with laughter. “Let Homura breathe.”

Madoka did just that, and Homura thought it wasn’t so bad to not breathe; it wasn’t like her heart was in any danger. Magic was freeing, so wondrous.

Madoka substituted the kissing with cheering, and it was almost as good.

-

In a sea of cold realizations Homura knew that something like that would never happen again.

There was no time. There was only working behind the scenes, holding on to the fragile, cracking hope that it would all be different this time around, and she couldn’t get close to Madoka like that anymore.

She was no longer a friend, no longer something more, and it was her burden to carry.

-

“You’ve done it all for me,” Madoka said, her hair free and her ethereal dress billowing in this mystical plane of existence, “Thank you.”

Just as the first, maybe just as it would be, she pressed a kiss to Homura’s mouth and her lips felt airy and Homura knew then that it was truth that Madoka was going to give herself up for the sake of magical girls, lost girls.

“Let me go, just for a little while,” Madoka said, and then Homura was alone with only Madoka’s ribbons to tell that she ever existed at all.

For a brief moment, as Homura fell back to the Earth, fell from that comforting place of existence, she reached out her hand to grasp for someone that was no longer there.

-

On the path to school, with a pleasant breeze and the sun shining down, Homura looked up at the cloudless sky and pressed her hand to her mouth.

She lifted her hand up to the sky, smiled at the unusual sentimentality, and continued on her way.


End file.
